


Learning Again

by angeredthoughts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Feels, Gen, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is forced to learn to be a friend once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Again

Watching silently as the ambulance rolled away, he turned and looked up at the stars. It was never supposed to be like this. At least, it’s not how he remembered it being. Rubbing a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was how it was always going to be. A sliver of happiness, just enough to tempt him then something or another happening and it was all gone. He remembered how they had met, long after the pain of their missing parents had settled but he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. A swift look to the left and the red glow of Derek’s eyes flashed before fading away. He knew there was no way he’d stay away from the hospital, but at the moment, he couldn’t imagine a way for him to get there himself.

There was too much uncertainty. There was too high a chance the last thing he’d ever do with his best friend was hurt him. It hurt more then he could’ve ever imagined and it had not been some stupid supernatural being attacking that caused this grief.

It had been a car accident.

* * *

It started as a regular day. Waking up, pulling claws out of his pillow, rolling out of bed and getting ready for school; it was a dull routine that was often disrupted. But it had been standard, regular and he’d liked it. His mom wasn’t working until after he’d left, so he got to sit down and eat with her. They chatted around toast and eggs before the pile of energy he called a friend burst in and joined them. It had been confusing before he remembered his bike was in the shop and he’d asked for a lift.

Stiles eyes were red and lined with bags though, telling both him and his mother that he had barely slept the night before. His movements were jerky, as though he had taken too much medication and a shiver of fear rolled through his stomach as he watched him. His mother had stepped in and checked him but he brushed off everything with his flow of never ending words. That should’ve been a warning, but he was more interested in getting to school. They were back together and he could not wait until her sweet and smoky scent filled him once more.

They arrived and he watched as Stiles ducked away before Allison got there. It was confusing, but he didn’t ask as he took her into his arms. They were going slower, taking their time to be certain before they stepped forward and deeper. Holding her close, they walked inside and he watched as Stiles scowled darkly. The look disappeared but it lingered and oddly enough it caused a shiver of fury to roll down his spine. He didn’t understand what the look was for but he was certain there was no way it should’ve been pointed their direction.

Running into Isaac, he stopped to talk to him and then walked with him towards their class. Allison had already left with Lydia, so there was little to worry about. He sat with Isaac without really thinking about it, but he felt the dark gaze on his back. He didn’t understand why he was so angry suddenly but he looked at Stiles, confused, only to see him speaking with Danny, casually. He was missing something, he knew it, but, he didn’t know what it was. He asked Isaac and he shrugged, unknowing.

All through the morning it went like that. If he had a class with Stiles, even Chemistry, he was sitting with Danny and shooting dark looks at him. It hurt more then he thought imaginable, since there was nothing he could think of to explain the sudden hatred his best friend suddenly seemed to harbour towards him. Lydia said nothing when asked and Allison was just as lost as he was. It was disconcerting and his heart hurt because of it.

Lunch came and he entered, wanting to speak to Stiles, but he wasn’t there at all. Danny was and he sat with him, looking helplessly at him. Danny didn’t seem to have the answers but did explain Stiles was asking for help to create a secure database for something. He figured it was for his own research but it was odd that it was coming up suddenly. He had sighed and ate his food without really tasting everything. The rest of the afternoon was twice as awkward, since it was obvious Stiles had up and disappeared. He had given up and left before the last class, skulking down the halls so no one saw him before sprinting to the Stilinski household.

Climbing into Stiles room was as easy as ever, improved only slightly by his enhanced strength and agility. He’d been doing it for so long it was almost second nature now. Landing on his feet, he gazed solemnly around the room. He moved and sniffed around, confused by the fading scent of Derek, Isaac and the rest of the Pack. He cocked his head, confused, before his phone rang and it was Allison, inviting him to the movies. He left without thought. 

* * *

It was a Pack Meeting that night and he arrived without Allison. It wasn’t a hardship and he knew Derek was aware of the fact he told her everything afterwards. It was simply easier on the Hale’s not to have an Argent there. He sat down in his usual spot, knowing that Isaac sat beside him all the time. He grinned as he sat down before he looked up at Derek and saw something there that caused him to tense. Everyone had tensed when they noticed it and quite a few faces shifted to their wolf. It took no time for Derek to explain that Stiles was leaving the pack. His heart had hammered when he saw the pain in the Alpha’s eyes but no one knew what to say, until he explained that some rogue wolves had attacked Stiles at home and his father had been injured as a result.

Out of no where, he was filled with rage. He was abandoning them for something that was out of their control? He wasn’t aware of anything, not even running, until he came to a stop in Stiles’ room. He heard the pack howling but he was just glaring down at what was supposed to be his best friend. He grabbed him and slammed him into the wall like he would any other wolf in the pack and growled, “It wasn’t our fault! Why the hell are you leaving us?”

Cold clammy hands had closed around his wrists, nails biting into his flesh. Had it been anyone else, he would’ve just kept holding on. For Stiles though, he was unable to deny him this and he stepped back as Stiles’ glare darkened, “I was fine with ignoring it you know? Stayin’ your friend and just chillin’ whenever, wherever, y’know? Then I saw you with her, like you were last night and I knew there wasn’t a chance in hell I’d ever be able to deal with your self bullshit,” he snapped. Watching his friend rant about how all he did was think with his dick and forget his friends for several minutes, he let out a growl until he got to the point, “I fucking called you, Dude. I called and you were with her, like you always fucking are. What’d you say? Oh I remember, ‘With Allison, call back.’ And then you hung up on me; I called everyone in the pack and it took three tries before Derek was awake enough to answer. I’m not leaving the pack forever, but I need this break and I need you to go the hell away.”

A wash of red filled his vision as he slammed Stiles back. All he can hear is the blame and it wasn’t fair in the slightest. Without another word, he leapt from the room and stormed away. He didn’t call Allison and went to the hospital, visiting the Sheriff. It hurt more then it should’ve and it took until the sun had long set before he understood that it felt like when Allison asked for a break. Stiles wasn’t leaving, but he was taking a break. Never before had his best friend, his brother, ever needed a break from him and it hurt. He realized he was right, of course he was, but he didn’t know how to fix it all.

Heading back to Stiles’ was a feat he hadn’t thought he was capable of. He had been so full of anger earlier and now he just wanted to apologize. A few blocks from the hospital, on his bike once more, he heard it. The sickening crunch of metal on metal as tires squealed in protest. The sent hit him like a hammer to the face and he ditched his bike in some parking lot to run. Out of the corner of his eye, Isaac and the others ran as well, but it wasn’t enough. They had arrived to see the Jeep totalled and the emergency crews working desperately to free Stiles. Though the moon was shadowed in the sky, there was no denying what they all saw. Stiles, bloody and broken in the front seat, his head limp on his chest as people shouted and desperately tried to free him. They all watched before they all slowly left, heading to see what they could learn.

* * *

Long after visiting hours, they were still sitting there. He was sitting there with Allison’s hand on his back, soothing him, but he cannot help he guilt. He had hurt his friend, he knew he had, he had smelled the flair of pain when he’d slammed him into the wall. He had hurt him over and over again, but the moment he had needed someone, the moment the fear finally became too much and he’d needed to just step back… he’d hurt him.

Entering the room hours later, he sat down and looked at the pale broken face of his friend. His mouth full of a tube that did the breathing for him; swatches of skin were still white but the bruises seemed to take up every inch of space available. Looking around, unable to handle it, he saw the bag of things and moved over before his heart had frozen like an ice cube in his chest. His favourite movie and a snack… Stiles had been going to see him.

He vowed to be a better friend. He vowed to be a better person. More importantly, he vowed to his best friend to be the friend he’d once been. Before the bite, before Allison, before the chaos; the friend that showed up every year on the same day with a secret bottle of vodka and all the bad junk food he could carry. It was the least he could do for Stiles, since Stiles had never stopped being the friend he’d always been.

* * *

 

Six years later, Scott and Stiles laughed together. He pushed Stiles in his wheelchair. He looked over and saw Allison watching them. He nudged his brother and watched his face soften as he gazed back at Derek, who refused to go with them to cause some trouble. Grinning softly, he pushed his friend over to the garage and then opened it.

“B…But… I…”

“I worked with Derek and the others, even called in a few favours. It’s set up so you can drive it…”

“It was totalled!”

Grinning, he looked at the newly rebuilt jeep then looked back at Stiles, his words full of his promises, “It just took some work, but it’s just as good as it was before.”


End file.
